


Untainted mornings

by ArKiTa



Series: Practicing works based on works [3]
Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lime, M/M, Precious Cove Holden, Steamy, cove why are you doing this to me., no beta we die like real men, wrote this during online lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArKiTa/pseuds/ArKiTa
Summary: "Get your butt out of bed, sport, mom's here- Oh!" All of a sudden, the two of you made eye contact, and he froze where he stood, the smile slowly slipping from his face."Well, uh... that's not what I usually walk into. I clearly should've knocked this morning." Embarassed, you pulled the blanket over your head."Um... Good morning, Mr. Holden." You mumbled, your voice muffled by the blankets."Morning, (Y/n)... Should I pretend I didn't see you...?" Cove blinked his eyes tiredly and mumbled something incoherent, before turning towards the door.Both you and Mr. Holden stared at him for a few moments, neither knowing what to say or do. Cove, who continued looking at his dad dozily, was obviously having a hard time trying to process the situation.Then, his eyes widened."Dad?!"i thought it was funny to just make everything more intense or somthng. yep. couldn't write the smut bcz i'm too chicken tho.
Relationships: Clifford "Cliff" Holden & Cove Holden, Clifford "Cliff" Holden/Kyra Preece, Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Reader, Kyra Preece & Cove Holden
Series: Practicing works based on works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102841
Kudos: 9





	Untainted mornings

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought it was friggin funny ok? totally worth it. sneakin into cove's home and sht.  
> and steamyyyyyy whooo. imagine what could've happened if cove was like: jackass lets do this in your moms' car. LOLLLLLL eaihsfdwjniojahhahaahhahaha
> 
> Starts off steamy pls be cautious. I might write the smut also, but I'd probably get to the act and then be too much of a chicken to finish it.

The outcome was definitely different than you expected it would be when you went into the car of your moms', trying to sort out emotions.

"That's true. Our hands are free to do other things now..." Cove flushed and sighed with exasperation at the insinuation. You were surprised he really hadn't seen this coming. The horny was activated, and you were determined to make him feel that too before the bonk police would arrest you. To be honest, you hadn't done it. Cove wasn't ready for it, so you could wait forever until he felt like it.

"Seriously, (Y/n)?" You started running your fingers down his chest. You were eager, but Cove put his own hands up to his face, trying to hide. You had brought out his bashful side. The thought of getting caught was.. quite exciting in some way, though you couldn't imagine what you would do if you actually got caught.

"O-oh my God. Um. We... we probably shouldn't. This is your moms' car..." You pouted, and that made him frown in turn.

Suddenly, he leaned into you. He kissed you eagerly, lips fluttering against each other. You let out a surprised gasp, though you were glad.

You let the kiss break just long enough for you to flip over into a more front facing position to make reaching him easier. Then you kissed him back deeply, using your hands as much as possible. You slid one up his neck to cradle his head.

You felt his fingers trace down yout back. You pressed closwer and continued kissing. After a couple minutes, he broke away. His face was red, and he scratched his ear sheepishly.

"Um, we still shouldn't go at it too much in here. Plus..." You observed his legs. His left leg was sprawled across the backseat while his right was oddly folded in the space beneath the seats. This back was not made for a tall guy's legs.

"I don't exactly fit and everything so..." The flusterment coming off of him made you laugh. You gave him a break and pulled away fully. He smiled, pleased at how everything turned out.

With that, you hapily stepped into the world again. You made sure to grab your phone and the key on the way out. Cove's stomach rumbled after you locked your moms' car back up.

"Looks like we're heading back just in time." You chuckled at his comment. "Yeah."

It was a short walk back to the restaurant. It felt like you blinked and then suddenly you were retaking your place at the table. You felt nervous. You didn't want to explain what happened yet. And you were taking your and Cove's actions to the grave. Liz would probably notice something was off, but there was no way in hell you were going to tell her.

Liz took in your appearance with a grateful expression. To your surprise, she seemed alright with letting your disappearing act go.

"Thank goodness you're back, (Y/n). You have to back me up here. A hair elastic is called a hair elastic." Lee, your cousin, scoffed with an unamused expression on her face, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a hair tie." Even just coming into the argument, you could tell they were just joking around. Neither Liz nor Lee was taking this semantic discussion seriously.

"Uhm, thin scrunchy?"

"Traitor." Liz exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Your moms laughed, and you felt your discomfort subside a bit. Ma caught your eye.

"Are you alright, (Y/n)?" You nodded. Throughout the next few minutes, you found yourself drawn into different conversations, each one where everyone checked on you in their own way.

The warmth of everyone's love comforted you. You decided to tuck in this treasured feeling close to your heart. You wanted to remember it for a long, long time.

Night fell soon after everyone finished their meals, and before you knew it, you were standing in the parking lot, saying your goodbyes, and packing up the cars to go home.

After the last of the chores were done, your family spent some more time together. The rest of the night felt like it was going by in a bllink of an eye, and somehow the time came to retire to your room to sleep...

You pulled your covers up under your chin and settled down for the night, getting warm and cozy. As your head sank into your pillow, and you closed your eyes, your mind drifted back to everything that had happened that day.

You could see it all now, behind your eyelids, as though you were experiencing it all over again. And then the image of Cove popped into your head, and you smiled softly to yourself...

You wanted to sneak out to his room. If Cove could do it, then you didn't see why you shouldn't be allowed to. You made up your mind. As quietly as you could manage, you put on your shoes and slipped out of your room, closing the door behin you softly.

Heading down slowly, you took care not to make the floor creak, especially the boards tight by the bathroom. Those definitely squeaked. The stillness of the night made even the slightest sound seem so much louder to your ears, and you were very aware of your moms sleeping nearby.

Upon reaching the bottom, you tip-toed towards the front door. Slipping our into the crisp night air, you shut the door and took a relieving breath. Excitement rising, you dashed across the street towards Cove's house. The road too, was surreal ath this hour, familiar and yet strange. It might have been eerie at another time, but with how eager you were, you hardly cared.

You knew for sure which window was Cove's, and lucky for you it was on the first floor. Unlike Cove, you wouldn't have to do any building scaling. All you needed to do now was make it safely over the fence and past the bushes without being caught. Or injured.

Sneaking closer, you glanced over the hedges towards Cove's bedroom window, finding it cracked open. Perfect. You wouldn't have to knock and worry about him not answering. Hoisting yourself up with ease, you cleared the fence and avoided the shrubs, then darted over to the window.

You buzzed with a nervouw excitement as you approached it in the dark, having successfully made it all the way here unseen. Lifting the window up so it was fully open, you pushed yourself halfway through, your legs dangling into the underbrush below.

It was a little awkward, as a small shelf was right in the way. You had to take care not to knock over a couple of plants, but you made it through with minimal noise. Once safely inside, you dusted yourself off and turned back to close the window gently with the only soft glow of moonlight and Cove's fish tank there to see the way.

You gave a small wave to the special fish you got to name. Then, straining your eyes through the dark, you crept towards Cove's bed, barely making out the sleeping figure beneath the covers. By the sounds of his soft breathing, you could tell that he hadn't heard you come in, and a small smile tugged at your lips.

And you decided you would sit on top of him.

Chuckling quietly to yourself, you crawled over the bed towards him and sat yourself right on his chest. His eyes snapped open, and he attempted to bolt upright, but couldn't move an inch with your weight on top of him. His head flopped down with a huff. You continued smiling down at him and he looked back up at you, completely lost.

"Um. What's going on?" He watched you with wide eyes, completely unsure of what to do, before he whispered something croakily. You couldn't quite make out what it was, and when you leaned in closer, he attemped to speak again.

"Get up. Please, can you get off?" He looked as if he'd panic. "Okay." Now that you had his attention, you scrambled off the bed and stood beside it.

Cove took in a deep breath, clearly not happy with your brand of wake-up call, roleld over and turned his back on you. You snickered quietly to yourself as you sat there. He could figure it out on his own. And after a few more seconds, he did.

"Wait... (Y/n)...?" A teasing smile appeared on your face. "Yes? Do you need something?" He shuffled under the covers and sat up to stare at you in alarm.

"Why are you in my room?! what happened?" A smile slipped onto your face as he finally registered your presence fur real.

Clutching the front of his shirt, you gently pulled him towards you and met his lips with your own. He kissed you back softly, before pulling back too quickly, looking a little flustered.

"Was that... was that the whole reason?" He hesitated, before whispering the next part embarrasedly, furrowing his brows as an awkward smile graced his lips. "Because you were horny?"

"Is that a bad reason?" You asked him, half joking, half sincerely.

"Uh... no. It's not. I should've known you'd do this one of these days. It's only fair." You let out a breath, feeling relieved that he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, it felt kind of good. You thought maybe this enthusiasm was why Cove teased you so often.

He pushed himself up fully, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaving a spot for you beside him. His hands shook where he held them in his lap; he was envrouw. You sat beside him happily, waiting for him to speak first.

"You can stay as long as you want." You were surprised, a part of you thought he would send you back home. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How long do you want me to stay?" If he needed space, you would be happy to give it to him. "Well, to be honest... There aren't a lot of situations where leaving you is ever what I want. I guess only when I annoty you and you need space." You chuckled softly, doubing that would happen anytime soon.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere." His face lit up as he settled in even more.

"I've secretly slept over in your room before. It's fair you get to do it too." You snickered, feeling pleased with your decision to do this. "You can have the bed if you want to sleep, I don't need it. I'll stay on the floor." Pouting at the thought of him sleeping on the cold floor, you try to refuse.

"But it's your bed." He pulls an eyebrow upwards. "So? You're my guest." You rolled your eyes and let out a soft laugh, which Cove returned as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"We should just share the bed." It's not like it's that weird right? Though you couldn't deny the rush of adrenaline flowing through your blood when you imagined something so domestic happening.

"I mean... yeah? I guess we could... do that. Nothing is stopping us." Holding back your amusement, you tried not to grin at his bashfulness. He obbiously hadn't thought it through completely, but at least he was up for it.

"We... we're gonna share the bed." You could hear the tremble in Cove's voice as he held his hands together to keep them from shaking. His eyes widened, panicking. "Actually... maybe not?" Your eyebrows rose at how quickly he changed his mind, but when you saw he was serious, you let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry... I'll do it. I can do it. I want to do it. I just need... a second." You shrugged, pulling your shoulders up. "It's not that serious. Just relax. It's only me and you, nothing bad is gonna happen."

"And besides, we've already slept together in a bed y'know?"

"(Y/n), we were thirteen."

"Yeah? So what? I remember you being called out by your mom, like on your trip." It was kind of funny to see. It only took a couple of moments longer before he turned to you, attempting a weak smile. "Ready?"

"I'm definitely ready. Let's get cozy." He took another deep breath and you slipped under the covers, making room for him to get in after you. Laying as straight as a steel rod, Cove tensed up beside you, so still he was barely breathing at all.

You rested on your side and faced him, your eyebrows pinched in the middle, as you watched him. He looked back at you deeply.

"(Y/n)..." All of a sudden, he started trembling and shaking more than ever and then he scrambled out of the bed. You bolted upright, leaning back on your hands as you stared at him in shock. "Are you alright?" Concern was washing over you.

"Yeah, I'll... I'll be back. I just need some more time." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and paced around the room, breathing heavily. You were worried for him, but completely at a loss for what to do. As though he could read your mind, he spoke again. "It's fine. Don't worry." He assured you between heavy, gasping breaths, but you were having trouble believing him. When he bent over with his hands on his knees, like he had just run a marathon, you were even more concerned.

"This isn't a problem, just a process." He held up a hand to reassure you, and with nothing left to do, you sank back down into the bed and let him have the space he obviously needed. "Okay. Take all the time you need."

And it did take some time for him to finish working out his nervous energy and steady his breathing to an even rhythm, but eventually he collected himself enough relax. You tentatively glanced over at him, watching as he let out one last, deep sigh, before turning back to you.

"Um, can I come back still?" "Get in here." You chuckled softly and shuffled over to make space for him. He immediately perked up as he slipped back into bed beside you, though was still careful not to get too close.

"Thank you for waiting, again, as always." He laughed shyly, his soft eyes meeting yours through the dim light.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'll always wait for you, Cove." He squeezed your arm a little tighter, his lips curving into a smile as he looked at you in awe. He shuffled closer, an inch at a time, and nuzzled his chin against the top of your head, wrapping his wrms around your sides.

You grasped his shirt, holding on tight, while inhaling his familiar scent and let it envelop you in warmth. The room grew quiet around you. The only sounds to be heard were the faraway crash of the ocean waves and your breath mingling in the small space between you.

Cove's heart was pounding, the thump of it rumbling through as he spoke again softly.

"You know... I'm not scared of you, right? It's just, so many other things that scare me. I'm afraid of 'what if' hypotheticals that aren't actually real but I think about anyway, and of nebulous concepts of what things 'mean' that I can barely explain even to myself. I'm scared of my own feelings and how much I feel them. And I'm afraid... because tomorrow things will be different between us, but I'll be alone again." He held onto you tighter, his breath stuttering ever so slightly.

"It's normal right now to see you during the day and part ways at night- Except for special exceptions." A little laugh escaped him before his tone became serious once more.

"It's easier to stay where I am than it is to make myself move, to not take a risk... and to not know what I might be missing, but..." He hesitated, and you reached out to brush a few strands of hair from his face gently, his eyes slowly fixing on yours.

"When did doing the easy thing get so hard? When it comes to you, I don't know how to stay still. I want to keep taking steps forward. Honestly, when I see your face or even imagine it, I want to start sprinting. But when I try, I hit a wall. It's just... like I physically can't do it on one side of my mind. There's something blocking me. And on the other side, I absolutely can't stop myself from doing it. It never ends well.

I hate it. It's, god, it's the most frustating thing. Why do I do it every time? _I'm_ annoyed with the way I am, so I have no idea how you stand it. I'm sorry I act so split when it comes to, um, romantic things. I do not want you to think you're rushing me when I know I'm giving mixed signals. And I don't want to miss out on being happy by being like this, but sometimes I still can't help it. So basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you've never given up on me. It means a lot, _it means everything,_ to me."

"It's who you are, and I accept you." His eyes glossed over a little as he squeezed you closer to him and smield, his heart rate finally relaxing to a normal rhythm.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." "Goodnight." He leaned forward and kissed you tenderly, his hand gently moving to cradle the back of your head. 

"I love you." Your eyes widened at the comment, making your mouth gape widely. "What?!"

"Hm?" Your heart skipped a beat as Cove stared at you, his confused expression a perfect mirror of your own. And then, as if the gears had slowly turned and clicked into place in his head, his eyes widened.

"OH!" He froze at once, his eyes widening on you in shock. He hadn't meant to say any of that out loud. "You love me?" It took only a few moments longer, but his initial shock faded, and his voice was small when he spoke again.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do. How could I not? Even though I hadn't said it, I'm not exactly good at hiding it. I love you. I love you, (Y/n)." He repeated those words over and over, even as the tears began streaking down his face, willing you to believe him.

"I love everything about you. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else. You're the only one, and you always will be." You could see him trembling. Surprisingly, his voice was strong when he spoke again.

"Could you... could you tell me how you feel about me? I want to know, no matter what it is." You locked eyes with him, feeling as though you could almost burst with happiness. In your heart, you knew exactly what you wanted to say.

"I love you too." Your confession was out in the open, hanging in the air between you, and you smiled at him. A relieved sob escaped Cove, who tucked his head down and clutched the front of your shirt. You held him close to you as he spoke between gasping breaths.

"Thank God, _thank you._ "

"I love you Cove. You're the only one for me." Burying your face in his hair, you chuckled softly and inhaled his familiar comforting scent. Cove's eyes widened on you, brimming with fresh tears as his expression turned serious.

"It felt like I'd never be able to make myself say it." He laughed and the tears fell even stronger as he shook from it.

"I can't believe I did it by accident!" He covered his eyes with one hand. "If you hadn't felt the same way, I don't know... I can't bring myself to imagine it. And I don't have to... because you do . You do love me." He whispered the words to himself softly, as if he hardly dared to believe them at all. Then he closed his eyes, his hands still shaking as they moved to take yours.

"I'm sorry. I really am always like this." You leaned in to kiss him. As your lips met, he kissed you desperately, as though all he wanted was to hold on to the moment. To you. When he kissed you deeper, your hands slipped behind his neck, feeling the tiny goosebumps spreading across his skin.

"(Y/n)..." You couldn't stop thinking about how much you wanted to spend your life with him. You didn't need to pretend it wasn't true, not to youself. You dreamed of waking up every day to him. You wanted Cove to be your partner through all that you'd experience in this world. And someday, you wanted everyone to know just how much you loved him.

Cove held the sides of your face but moved his thumb down to softly brush your lips. It was exciting. He wanted to keep touching you, and you wanted that too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You pulled him into a kiss full of affection. You loved him and you needed to show that to him.

"Cove..." You said it hushed, under your breath, and then brought your lips to his ear and repeated yourself longingly. " _Cove._ " He shivered, tightening his grip on you, his arms unconsciously pulling your sides towards him. "(Y/n)..."

"Please tell me, do you want this?" He whispered back, his eyes full with tenderness and another emotion. It pricked at the back of your head as you grinned back at him. "Well yeah." Chuckling, you bring your head towards his neck, kissing and gently nipping at it, making him exhale breathily.

"Okay then." He smiles at you, eagerly.

You know what happened that night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and it was a wonder his dad didn't notice too much.

The next morning you woke slowly from a comfortable dream. With a small stretch, you opened your eyes fully to the sun shining in through the window. Shuffling on to your side, you noticed Cove still beside you in bed, sleeping soundly. You smiled, while blushing a bit, remembering the prior night.

It had been nice to spend the night together, getting to be with him in a whole different way. You could definitely get used to it. Your pajamas laid discarded on the floor in a small pile, but you couldn't care less.

Being careful not to wake him, you bent over and pressed your lips against his skin. He stirred a bit in response; a small, sleepy smil appearing on his face. Then a loud noise suddenly startled you, and you snapped towards the source of the sound.

It was the door opening abruptly, and in the frame stood Mr. Holden, smiling brightly. He hadn't seemed to have noticed you straight away.

"Get your butt out of bed, sport, mom's here- Oh!" All of a sudden, the two of you made eye contact, and he froze where he stood, the smile slowly slipping from his face.

"Well, uh... that's not what I usually walk into. I clearly should've knocked this morning." Embarassed, you pulled the blanket over your head. You were in your damn underwear!

"Um... Good morning, Mr. Holden." You mumbled, your voice muffled by the blankets.

"Morning, (Y/n)... Should I pretend I didn't see you...?" Cove blinked his eyes tiredly and mumbled something incoherent, before turning towards the door.

Both you and Mr. Holden stared at him for a few moments, neither knowing what to say or do. Cove, who continued looking at his dad dozily, was obviously having a hard time trying to process the situation.

Then, his eyes widened.

"Dad?!" Cove scrambled on the bed in an attempt to get to his feet, pushing the covers back off of the both of you. You squealed as you tried to hide your body behind your arms and legs, now having no more cover.

Forgetting there was an overhanging ceiling above him, he shot upwards and hit his head on the wood.

"OW!" He flopped back down on his pillow, pressing a hand to his head and groaning loudly.

"Cove!" You reached out towards him instinctively. "Cove, bud, are you alright over there?" Mr. Holden stepped further into the room, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he bent down towards his son. "Yes! Please just go."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave." Cliff held his hands in front of him in a calming gesture, even though Cove couldn't see it. He turned to make his exit, but stopped abruptly in the doorway, obviously deciding he had something more to say.

"I know we've talked about this before, but I feel like now is one of those times to mention that I was barely older than you when I found out I was gonna be a daddy, so... Just, if there's anything you need to say, or ask about-" Abruptly, Cove chopped in, defending himself from any conclusions he might have.

"We're not having kids yet!"

"I know! I was only saying... at that age things can move fast, and-" He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face before stopping himself and saying calmly.

"You know what, it's fine. We'll chat about this later. Kyra's awaiting." With that, he stepped back out of the room, giving the two of you one last look before pulling the door shut behind him. Cove rubbed at his face before dropping his head into his hands and mumbling between his fingers.

"Oh my god, oh my God..."

"That was so awkward."

"Tell me about it." With a heavy sigh, Cove forced himself to sit up again. He frowned hard, staring over at the closed door. "Sorry... I guess we can't just hide in here now." He gave you a sidelong glance, and despite his displeasure at the situation, a small smile quirked his lips.

"It's too bad, it had been _really_ nice."

"I wish we could stay in here all day." You found yourself smiling along with him. The two of you took a few minutes to get up properly, putting on your clothes and get yourself as ready as possible, before heading out to see Kyra.

Kyra was waiting patiently in the living room. She was in high spirits, with her eyes set on the hallway. Her amused smile only widened when you and Cove froze. It didn't take long for the realization to sink in that the scene must've been loud enough for her to hear even from there.

Cove tried to look unimpressed, eyes narrowing, over Kyra's smug delight. Though his face was already turning red like yours and his mom hadn't even said anything yet.

He squared his shoulders, lifted his head, and strode forward.

"Hi, Mom." Winking at the two of you, Kyra smiled. "Hi, baby... and hello to you too, (Y/n)." Her tone cracked in her greeting and then she just gave in and laughed, unable to keep any of it in. Cove frowned at that and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry for the interruption! I didn't know you already had guests!" His frown wobbled as he became even more embarrassed by this moment. He couldn't muster up any words to defend himself.

"I'm sorry..." The words left your lips quietly. You were upset and embarrassed by this whole situation. "Oh no, don't be."

Cove was still unable to say anything. Other than his teeth biting into the inside of his cheek, he stood there frozen. Kyra sutied you both for a moment.

"It's okay. My not-so-little Mr. is spreading his wings. I can't complain about that." She lightly tapped the tip of his nose. That got a tiny smile out of Cove. Despite being much taller than Kyra at this point, he still seemed like a little kid in front of her. You released the air you were holding in your lungs. And then Kyra's gaze locked onto you.

"You know, we were just about to go over to see Pam and Noel. Are you two coming?"

"Sure, I should definitely go back there." Cove chuckled at your phrasing. He stretched his arms for a moment and yawned, trying to physically shake off what happened.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Great, let's do it." It was then that you noticed Mr. Holden standing on the other side of the room. You figured he must've been trying to create some space for everyone during that last conversation. You could tell he felt a bit awkward, but he tried smiling reassuringly as he scratched the back of his neck. His attention went to Cove.

"Bud, do you wanna get changed first?" Cove looked down at his pajamas for a moment. He shook his head.

"No, we don't have to wait for that."

"Are you sure? It's only a trip across the street." He asked once again. 

"I'm alright. Besides, (Y/n) is going in pajamas too."

"Fair point." Cove then leaned in closwer to you. He grumbled quietly.

"And your moms are gonna figure out what happened anyways so..." You agreed. "Yeah..."

"Away we go." With that decided, the four of you headed out across the street to your house. It felt strange, waiting here while Mr. Holden knocked on the door.

"Hi there!" Mom answered the door, and her expression brightened even more seeing Kyra there. She moved to pull her into a hug when her gaze fell on you.

"(Y/n)?" You laughed sheepishly.

"Hi, Mom."

"How... when did you get out there? Why are you still in your pajamas?" Mom's eyebrow raised as she gave you a deep, examining stare. Meanwhile, you and Cove a slow side glance with each other. Before you could answer, more heads popped into view around the doorway. Ma, Liz and Lee were all chuckling.

"To be honest, I always assumed Cove had been the one sneaking around." Mum's eyes sparkled with amusement and you had to look away. You noticed Cove's face was burning red again.

"It was a solid theory, 'Lani. Most likely they've both been breaking and entering."

"I wouldn't put it past my baby. He takes after his parents."

"You're right! I can't believe my (Y/n) has been getting up to all that mischief too." Mortified, Cove looked as if he wanted to disappear, while the adults chuckled and discussed what you and him may or may not have done. Fortunately, they left the conversation there.

"Enough of standing around out there. Come on in." Mom moved aside to usher the group in, and guided them to the living room. Before anyone could get settled in, Mom spoke up.

"You're all welcome to stay for breakfast. We still have some great spices and stuff from the farmers' market." Your ma followed, not so long after. "Yes, we'd be thrilled to host you."

There were eager nods from Mr. Holden and Kyra, but Cove looked around the room filled with familiar faces before speaking up.

"Maybe... instead of staying here, why don't we go to the beach?" It truly was a Cove-like answer, he loved the beach like no other.

You chuckle.

You truly do love him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am squealing.


End file.
